The other Nightfury
by Dragonwolfpup
Summary: This is the adventure of the only other dragon of the extinct race of nightfury, Kiara. Will she find that she is not the last one of her kind, or will she die before even realizing this fact? Only time, and this story, will tell.
1. Kiara

I flew through the blue sky. It was so beautiful today. The AI was crisp and clean against my scales, the cloud filled expanse streaking by below me.

These were my skies. I owned them. The islands below me were mine as well.

These lands used to be full of dragons. Specifically, a certain species of dragon. Nightfury.

Somehow, all the nightfury died and we went extinct. Well, not really, because I'm here. I'm the last nightfury. I'm the only one left.

Once all the nightfury died, I could claim this island as my own. Of course, I could also find the legendary dragon roost, but that would be hard for me. I was never a good navigator. It sometimes gets lonely here on the islands, but it's ok. I get visitors once in a while when passing dragons need a rest.

Closing my sleek black wings, I dived towards the ground, gyrating through the lower cloud line and flying into the torrential rain below.

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped as I flew through the trees on this island to get to my den in the base of the mountain.

I dove in quickly, trying to get out of the harsh weather. It was terrible out here. I shivered. Even though my scales were virtually impenetrable, it still got cold around here. Especially in the winter.

I curled up, opening my mouth and letting the flames rest in there in an attempt to warm myself up.

"This is gonna be a long night"' I thought to myself as the thunder boomed.

I woke up to pure darkness.

I raised my head and looked around, blinking. I couldn't see anything. It was totally black.

I reared up on my hind legs, putting my claws up to my face. I waved them around, trying to see the silhouette of them, but I couldn't.

Either the darkness was too complete for even my keen night vision, or I was...blind.

I got down on all fours and began to quickly back up, roaring and swinging my head around violently, trying to catch a glimpse of something, anything. There's no way that I went blind. I can't go blind.

Suddenly I bumped into something I could not see and whipped around, backing away from the unknown object, snarling madly.

I opened my jaws, preparing to shoot off my blue fire at this unseen enemy, but stopped and sat down. I tilted my head up and shot my flame into the air, the light, to my surprise, visible, Confirming that I was not blind.

Chuckling slightly to myself, I looked towards the entrance to my cave and saw the trunk of a large tree that had fallen in front of it.

Turning my head towards the tree, I blasted off another flame which made the tree immediately burst into flames.

As it burned, I leapt out of the cave, my scales deflecting the heat from the fire, and snapped my wings open, soaring into the sky.

Flying above the trees, I looked down, assessing the damage that the storm did to my island.

As I expected, the storm had ravaged my island, toppling a few trees and sending sticks, rocks, and other debris all over the place.

Landing with a sigh, I began to clean up my island.

I was finished around noon, when the sun was at its highest point in the sky. This is when tragedy struck.

I heard them before I saw them. Humans. They yelled to each other. Talking about rairaising the island and finding dragon skins. They were dragon hunters. I've heard stories about them from many a passing dragon.

Two of them were riding in on a Hideous Zippleback while the other two were riding on a skrill and a rumblehorn.

When I realized what was happening I ran. Luckily, I managed to escape before they saw me.

I ran to my cave, flicking my tail up and knocking out a stick that was supporting a pile of rocks that tumbled down and blocked the entrance to the cave just as I cleared it, locking me in.

I went to the very back of my cave, where even if they tried to look through the holes between the rocks, they would not be able to see me because it is too dark.

Soon enough I heard one of the riders come to my cave.

"Ey, zania, Toph. Get that zippleback over ere'. Need a blast for this landslide. I'm pretty sure that I saw something go in here." Said one of the trappers, his voice deep and raspy.

"Alright. Move." Said the light female voice that I assumed belonged to zania.

Suddenly, I saw and smelled the gas that the zippleback breathed.

I backed up more and held my breath. That stuff was very poisonous. Breathe in enough of it, an you're dead.

They had to blow it soon. I kept holding my breath. Soon enough however, I couldn't hold it any longer, and I began coughing uncontrollably.

"Heh. Ya know dagren, there's a dragon in there. It would be much easier to get its hide if we kill it first" said a slightly less deep voice that I expected belonged to the other zippleback rider, toph.

"Yes. It would." Said the deep voice again. That had to be dagren.

I could sense my vision fading as I kept breathing this poisoned air. I had to get out of here somehow. I had to make a break for it.

I exhaled, blowing away the gas that was around me, then charged up my flames and breathed them across the empty space to the gas, which immediately exploded.

Since I was already back up against the wall, the blast didn't affect me too much exept for a few wounds, but the hunters outside, however, were blown backwards.

In the confusion, I shot out of the cave, speeding into the air with incredible speed. I was flapping my wings harder than I had ever done before.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a skrill came and caught me in its claws.

I let out a roar of pain as its claws dug into my scales.

"Look what I caught" said a female voice. The rider of the skrill that I was captured by.

The other riders surrounded me.

The rumblehorn glided towards me at the command of his rider, who I could only guess was dagren.

"A nightfury! Weren't these things extinct? How'd one of em get ere'?" He asked, staring at me in awe.

"No idea," said the skrill rider. ,"but we'd better get her to the boss."

,"Her? Kiah, how do you know it's a female?" Said toph.

"Easy." Responded kiah ,"Just look at her tail. Female nightfury tails have those blue markings,, unlike their male counterparts."

Toph urged one of the zippleback's heads closer to me so that he could get a closer look, but when he did, I swung my tail hard, nearly knocking him off.

I blew fire at dagren, but he dodged it with surprising speed for a rumblehorn and pulled out a dart gun.

He blew through it three times, landing three darts in my head. Immediately I felt myself begin to lose consciousness.

The last thing I saw was dagren motioning for all of the others to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heyoooo errbodeh!

My god rhis took too long to write. I swear sometimes, it takes forever to write stuff. Thats not good for my lazyness. Anyway, I think that i'm pretty proud of this. I've always wanted to write a story about another nightfury, but I just never got to it. But now, here it is! :D

Anyway, un-c ya l8ter peeplez!


	2. The Great Escape Pt 1

"Wake up. Hey kid, Wake up!" Someone yelled into my ear.

I shot up, my grogginess immediately fading away, crouched and bared my teeth at whoever it was that woke me.

Standing in front of me was a large Boneknapper Who was looking down at me with a worried look.

I crouched lower and spread my wings slightly ,"Who are you, what do you want, and where am I?" I asked, trying to sound like I could be a threat to this guy's health.

The boneknapper lowered his head to my lever and took a long look at me.

"So, you're a nightfury? Wow. Never seen one of your kind before. Thought you all went extinct. Anyway, it's good that you're awake. I was starting to get worried that you died or something.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Answer my question" I growled.

He stood again and spread his wings, as much as he could in this tiny cell, in surrender.

"Hey, look. Calm down kid. I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to check to see if you were are in the same place as all of us." He gestured to the rest of the cell, or whatever it was, which was filled up with other rare dragons. ,"This, my dear, is a ship belonging to Berhar. One of many scale trappers. Problem is, we're dealing with one of the best scalers of all time. You are in the cage for dragons that he won't kill for their hides. And to answer that last question of yours, I am Ace."

I stopped for a minute, taking in what Akare was saying. After a long minute, I slowly stood up and looked at him.

"So... you're telling me that I just got caught by trappers but their not going to strip my hide?"

He nodded.

I sat down and curled my tail around me. ,"So...what are they going to do to us exactly?"

He shrugged at me. ,"No clue. Never heard back from the dragons who were snapped up by Berhar. Legend has it that he brainwashed em' and forces them to fight for him. Dragons say that he's making a dragon kingdom." He told me.

I looked around the room at all the other dragons.

There were 5 dragons, not counting myself and Ace. The closest one was a Sword Stealer who was grumpily attempting to unstick his magnetic body from the bars of the cage. There was a Groncicle that was pacing around in a circle, freezing the ground that she stepped on, muttering about evil things. A young Stormcutter was messing with an older Thornridge that looked entirely fed up with the kid, and there was one dragon that I never knew the species of that was napping in the corner.

I nudged Ace and pointed at the light orange and black dragon in the corner.

he looked to where I was pointing.

,"Oh. That's Skyah. she's a Stinger. Their species isn't native to these skies. speaking of, let me introduce the rest of them. That Groncicle over there is Arctic. She's really paranoid. The Stormcutter and the Thornrige are Cristen and Kayla. They say that they're cousins, but no one believes them. Then there's Magnus. He's the sword Stealer over there...Are you ok?" He asked me, noticing how I had stopped paying attention.

"Hmm." I said as I looked towards the cell door. It was made of a slightly corroded metal that honestly looked pretty flimsy.

I stood and walked over to it.

I raised my right paw (is that what they are?) And put it on the gate.

I pressed on it and It moved slightly.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't think it. causing trouble gets us punished." Said a female voice behind me.

I looked around and saw that the stinger who was asleep in the corner was now up and alert. She looked at me, her red eyes meeting mine.

she stood and walked over to me, every dragon in the cell bowing their head in respect, even Ace, who was much bigger and most likely more powerful than her.

"Look newbie, there's one rule on this ship. Never mess with the gate. Unless you want to get hurt badly, you don't want to touch the gate." she said flatly, her red eyed gaze piercing through me like a claw.

"Well, how else am I going to get out of here? I mean, this gate is the only way to get out of this stone cell." I responded simply.

"Look, You're not getting out of here. It's impossible. All that it's going to do is cause us all pain. I don't feel like getting punished because you want to push your luck." she said.

with that, she wrapped a wing around me and pulled me away from the gate and over to the Groncicle.

"I can already tell that I can't trust you newbie. So you're going to have to be restrained. Arctic, blast her." she said menacingly.

With that, Arctic turned to me and shot a blast of her liquid nitrogen fire at me, freezing my squirming body in place. Afterwards she mouthed a quiet "sorry" at me.

Skyah pushed me into the corner of the room opposite from her, making sure that I was facing away from the cell bars.

Once she finished, she turned around and walked back to the corner that she was sleeping in earlier and went back to sleep.

Multiple times that day I had attempted to escape my icy jail, but Skyah had instructed Arctic to keep the ice from melting.

Luckily, The groncicle, and all of the other dragons, ended up falling asleep, giving me a window of time to escape.

I let a low flame rest in my mouth, making sure to keep it dim enough to not wake anyone up, but also keeping it hot enough to melt the ice.

Soon enough, I melted it enough to be able to slip out of it.

I Yawned. I was super tired. This had been an exiting day. sadly, I couldn't sleep until I got myself out of here.

I walked over to the bars of the cage and put my paw on it again. I lightly put my weight on it, and, as I expected, the metal bent very slightly under my weight.

I smirked slightly and backed up, giving myself the space i needed to try and ram the gate down, when i bumped into something behind me. I froze and slowly looked behind me to see the huge form of Ace behind me.

"Oh my thor! Ace! Don't sneak up on a dragon like that! I thought that you were Skyah!" I hissed quietly.

"Sorry." He whispered as he lowered his head to my level. ,"I just wanted to ask if you needed my help to get out of here."

I tilted my head at him.

"sure, but can you answer me something?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How come you guys all listen to miss "I'm the leader" over there, and how come none of you seem to try to get out of here?" I said quietly.

"Well, we listen to sky because she's our leader. We don't try to escape because if we do, we will be killed on sight." he responded.

"Hmm...well, did it maybe occur to you that Skyah is one of Berhar's dragons?"

"Of course it did. I'm not an Idiot. Its just, I'm not trying to die here."

"Well then, that's where our great escape comes in, Isn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

I chuckled slightly. ,"Well, first of all, we need to smash this gate. Come on." I said with a smile.

Together, we backed up and then both slammed into the gate, smashing it with a loud crash.

We looked at each other.

,"Uh oh." we said together.


	3. The Great Escape Pt 2

Immediately, we both heard startled noises from up above the hold on the the deck.

"Oh boy. I think that we alerted most of the ship. looks like we best get out of here before they come to get us. come o-"

"Where do you two think your going?" said a smooth voice behind us.

We both turned to see Skyah up and glaring at us, her eyes slit in anger.

I turned to her, My eyes slitting as well. ," _We_ , are leaving."

The other dragons rose and backed up to the sides of the cage. They could sense the danger in the air. I could also hear the sound of the hunters coming down to investigate the sounds.

"You are not." She growled.

Flicking her tail, she swung it, her sharp, poisonous spines glinting.

I ducked just in time, her spines just brushing the spines on the top of my head.

I looked at Ace. ,"Go ace. Take the other dragons with you."

,"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Plus, I will never run from a challenge." I said, interrupting him as I turned back to Skyah. ,"Gimme your best shot _Sting_ _er._ "

"My pleasure, _Nightfury." She chuckled._

As ace evacuated the cell, my battle began.

Once again, Skyah swung again, her tail lower this time, forcing me to jump up.

I tried to open my wings and hover so I could have a hight advantage, but with the compact cell, it was hard to be able to do even that.

Sadly, while I was attempting to stay slightly airborne, I gave Skyah an opportunity to attack me. He breathed fire at me, and while I mostly dodged it, it still managed to burn my left leg.

I growled slightly, then gave her a strong plasma blast that hit her in the neck.

She roared in pain and once again swung her tail. This time, I wasn't fast enough and one of her spines sunk into my side, making me cry out and drop to the floor.

Suddenly, ropes were thrown over my head and around my legs, making me fall forward.

I looked around and saw the scale trappers around me, all holding part of the thick ropes around me.

One of them broke off and walked over to Skyah and checked out her neck. She growled softly as the trapper touched it.

My blast had left a nasty burn on her and had also took a small chunk of flesh out too. I'm surprised it didn't do more, knowing that it was at point-blank range.

As he let her away, Skyah added insult to my injuries as she once again flicked her tail, pushing her poisonous spine slightly deeper into my body before pulling it out, my blood dripping off of it.

Angered, I roared ,"Skyah! I swear to Thor! I will get you back for this!"

I thrashed around for a minute before I started feeling the poison.

I felt my body gradually but quickly weakening to the point where I didn't even have the strength to fight against the scalers.

They led, or rather, dragged, me up onto the deck, towards a dragon-proof cage that was hidden under a pile of ropes. By the time they pushed me into the cage, I was too weak to stand.

I laid down, struggling to stay awake. I remember one of the visitors to my island talking about stinger poison.

He was a well traveled shovelhelm who was returning from far skies.

He told me that stinger poison doesn't really kill. You have to have buckets of the stuff to stop even a hatchling's heart. No, stinger poison just puts you into a deep sleep. You could sleep for weeks, or even months at a time with even a few drops of stinger poison.

I felt my eyelids get heavier.

The counters are...

My mind was getting too cloudy for me to think straight. My vision was getting blurry.

I felt my body relax from the tense state that it was in.

I could feel the sleep wash over me.

Suddenly, a loud explosion startled me back to consciousness. But just barely.

A large, flaming hole had been blasted directly into the center of the ship. I looked up.

I could see a dragon, but my vision was to fuzzy to figure out who it was.

With a loud, deep roar, the dragon swooped down and split the ship completely in half.

'Uh-Oh' I thought to myself as I felt the boat beginning to sink.

I tried to summon the strength to roar, realising that the dragon might not have seen my cage under all of the rope. However I couldn't do even that. The amount of stinger poison that skyah gave me had turned me into a vegetable, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I watched as my end of the boat sank, the dragon above flying away as I went under.

The second that the water flooded over my head, I was instantly shocked awake by the absolutely freezing waters. I stood up, the water just below my underbelly.

I looked around. All of the trappers were either dead, scurrying around, tending to wounds, or thrown overboard. Skyah, nor any of the dragons caught for scaling were anywhere to be seen, and I was trapped in a fireproof cage.

Just looking at the bars of the cage, I could tell that they were not going to go down easy. I tried to bash them down anyway. I rammed into them full force, but all that did was most likely give me a fractured skull.

The water was rising fast. If I didn't find a way out of here soon, I was going to end up drowning. With the water up to my neck, I charged a very powerful plasma blast and fired, the blast exploding the second that it hit the bars.

I put my wing around me to protect myself, and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, however, I was discouraged to see that the bars were still holding fast.

Suddenly I began to panic. The cage was nearly submerged in the water completely.

Just as the cage went down fully, I roared as loud as possible, hoping that somehow the dragon that was here a minute ago would come back for me.

The cage slipped under the water.

I looked down, and to my alarm, the end of the boat that I was on was tipping over, and the cage was sliding off. Soon enough, it did, and I sunk even faster.

I struggled, trying to swim against the cage and push it up again, but it was futile. Even as I struggled relentlessly, I could feel my conscience slipping. I needed air, but there was none to be found.

I looked up towards the quickly fading light.

"This is exactly what I get for trying to be a hero" I thought to myself as my vision finally faded to black.


End file.
